Clouded Emotions
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After a family breakdown, Hibari goes to live with his uncle, Fon. Fon tries to teach him kindness, knowing it's something Hibari doesn't possess towards others. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't my usual genre of writing, but I needed a change of pace. Please critique me so I can make sure I'm on the right track. **

When Fon arrived at his sibling's home one cold afternoon in order to pick his nephew up, it wasn't surprising to find that the raven-haired skylark was locked away in his bedroom, his bird nestled in his soft locks as he moved his hedgehog from the floorboards up to the mattress of his bed. Dark eyes fixed on Fon as an agitated smirk crossed the sixteen-year-old's face, his fingers twitching once they had ever-so-gently dropped the hedgehog onto the light blue comforter.

"Kyouya, are your parents not home?" Fon was as soft as he spoke, his hands hidden beneath the silky red sleeves of his hanfu.

The teenager named Kyouya just shrugged before he lifted a hand to his head, extending a finger to his fluffy yellow bird as he invited it onto his digit. "I haven't heard any fighting, so I assume they are not."

"Would you like to stay until they come home so you can say goodbye?" The man stepped further into the room. He looked around at the traditional Japanese bedroom, finding that only a few personal belongings seemed to have been packed; a single bag rested against the wall, along with a bird cage and a small pet carrier.

"No." Kyouya looked up at his uncle before he moved to his belongings. He slung the strap of the shoulder bag over his body before he coaxed the bird into the cage. He made sure the door was secure before he picked it and the pet carrier up, taking them over to the bed so that he could rest his hedgehog in the towel he had placed inside. "I want to leave now."

Fon understood; he knew his nephew's family had been falling apart for years now, and the effect it had had on Kyouya was devastating. Now that a divorce had been finalised after all this time, the martial artist had taken it upon himself to get the boy out of it all, just glad he had finally received permission to do so; he didn't like conflict, and he hated the idea of leaving his beloved nephew in the midst of it.

"Let me take that for you." Fon took the bird cage from the younger, letting the teenager hold the carrier instead; he wanted to make sure the student was happy, after all. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go before we get to my home? Some lunch, perhaps?"

"No." Without a word, Kyouya was gone.

Fon sighed to himself before he, too, started to leave the house; there was no point sticking around when Kyouya's parents may not even come back in the first place; he may as well just get the boy to his home where he could start trying to build a better future for the younger – the man could only imagine where the teenager would have wound up had he not intervened; Kyouya was already on a _very _slippery path as it was, especially with his peers.

_Now that he's out of such a negative environment, he should hopefully start to calm down. _Fon nodded to himself at the thought, knowing that he was doing the best thing for his nephew by getting him away from this.

_**~~XX~~**_

When Fon parked his car in the driveway, Kyouya waited until the vehicle had been turned off before he exited. He was silent as he carried his belongings to the front door, looking at the well-maintained garden as he waited for his uncle to unlock the door.

"It's been a while since you were here last." Fon looked over the front lawn, his soft expression taking in the neatly-trimmed grass and the blooming flowers against the white picket fence that surrounded his property. "The garden wasn't nearly as full of life back then as it is now. You should have come to visit more often, nephew."

"…" Kyouya stepped into the house once the front door swung open, finding himself in an entrance hall he hadn't stepped foot in since he was but a small child; had his family problems really been going on for so long?

"Let me show you to your room." Fon took the first doorway on the right, leading his nephew into the spare bedroom. He waited for the smaller male to stand beside him before he said, "My room is just next door. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. I've already bought you some clothing; it's in the wardrobe. Please help yourself to anything you wish; this is your home now, too."

The skylark looked around his new room, finding a single bed pressed against the far wall, a wardrobe next to the doorway. There was a desk against the large wall window, a view of the street visible to Kyouya. A smaller window rested above the bed, looking out into the spacious backyard with gardens as lively as the one out front. A laptop rested on top of the desk, one that Fon must have bought for him as the older male didn't care much for such technology. A large, albeit empty bookshelf took up the entire wall across from the furnishings, Fon knowing just how much the younger liked to read.

Kyouya felt comfortable with this simple setup; it wasn't something magnificent, and was well-suited to his interests. He nodded to his uncle before he moved towards the desk, sitting the pet carrier on it. He opened the gate and reached in, pulling his hedgehog out so that it could explore its new home.

"Where shall I put Hibird, Kyouya?" Fon was still carrying the bird cage, listening to it chirp its owner's name.

"You can let him out." Kyouya slipped his bag off his shoulder, lifting it to sit on the swivel chair tucked beneath the desk. He opened it, pulling some neatly-folded clothing out to sit on top of the pet carrier. There wasn't anything else in the bag; Kyouya didn't need anything but his pets to be content.

Fon did as instructed and let the bird fly free. He smiled as it immediately headed for soft black locks once again, nestling in against the skylark's hair. He placed the cage down by the door before he backed out, a soft smile on his face. "I'm going to make some lunch now. Please, make yourself at home."

Kyouya nodded as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He listened to the soft thud of the door closing before he looked out of the window, watching as cars passed by every now and then. It was peaceful here, no longer having to worry about the silence being broken by fighting.

With a sigh, the skylark lay down on his side, closing his eyes as he took a nap; it wouldn't do to get used to this if he were tired, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, Kyouya was up bright and early to start off his day of school. He had left his new bedroom silently, Hibird nestled in his raven locks comfortably. The teenager hadn't been expecting for his uncle to be up and about already, used to being the only one up by now back when he had been living with his parents – but alas, here Fon was, standing by the counter as he prepared breakfast for them both.

"Good morning, Kyouya." Fon smiled down at his nephew, dragging the kitchen knife through a large tuna with practised ease. "Did you sleep well?"

Kyouya nodded, taking a seat at the small round table tucked away in the corner. He looked out of the wall-size window, seeing that it was still dark outside, a few morning joggers passing by every now and then. "I slept fine."

"That's good." The man was soft-spoken as he conversed with his nephew every now and then, letting the other have a bit of a break instead of forcing him to participate in full-blown conversations; Kyouya was a solitary person, liking his own space – there was nothing more he hated than being forced to socialise.

The skylark was relieved that his uncle could respect his personal boundaries, and when he was accepting the plate that was being handed to him just a minute later, he couldn't believe how long it had been since he had last had someone cook for him; he had grown so used to fending for himself, it felt foreign to be grabbing his meal from someone else.

"If it's not to your liking, I can always cook something else for you." The older male sat across from Kyouya, his own meal in front of him. He smiled softly as he grabbed his chopsticks, eating calmly as he waited for the teenager's reply.

Kyouya nibbled at his sushi before his eyes slipped closed, accepting of the culinary skill it had taken to make this meal as good as it was; it was better than his own cooking, and he considered himself to be great at it. "It is passable."

"That's good, then." Fon waited a few more minutes before he spoke again, giving the smaller male time to himself. "Will you fix up the guardianship details at school for me today, please? I have plans with my girlfriend."

Kyouya nodded, his dark eyes coming to fix on the man. He wasn't completely sure why his uncle would bother making plans with his girlfriend, because he sincerely doubted they would last – he had never met aforementioned girlfriend before, nor did he know much at all about her, but he didn't have high hopes for relationships, one of the main reasons he didn't want to date anyone.

"Would you like to meet her today?" Fon waited patiently, knowing not to push the Prefect's limits.

"No. Not really." Kyouya pushed his plate away at this question, feeling sickened by the idea of having a partner; he was happy by himself, and he didn't need _anyone _to change that. "I don't see the point in dating herbivores."

"Why's that, Kyouya?" Ever-so-calmly, Fon listened to the explanation.

"Because all it does is cause conflict." Standing up from the table, Kyouya made to leave for his bedroom again. "There is no love in relationships; just hate."

"I can assure you that is not the case between us." The older male could appreciate his nephew's stance on dating, knowing what he had seen between his own parents. "Haven't you ever wanted to kiss someone before?"

Kyouya's face paled as he shook his head, feeling physically ill. "The thought of having someone's tongue in my mouth revolts me, uncle."

"Well, you're only young," the Chinese male pointed out. "I'm sure that's subject to change when you're older."

"I doubt it." With that said, Kyouya was gone.

Fon continued eating calmly, mulling over his nephew's words; he knew not to rush anything and instead to give it time, but he would like to help show Kyouya that not every relationship would turn out like his parents'.

Back in his bedroom, Kyouya changed out of his pyjamas and instead into his school uniform. He draped his black jacket over his shoulders before moving to pack his school books into his bag, wondering how long it would take him to walk to school from here; he usually left early back at his parents' home in order to get there half-an-hour before the bell, but he wasn't sure of the distance between his school and his uncle's house.

"Maybe I should leave after I brush my teeth to time it." Kyouya's dark orbs were fixed on his hedgehog, the creature ambling around on the floor by the desk. A hint of a smile crossed his face as he moved to pick the hedgehog up, holding it carefully so that he didn't prick his fingers. "What do you think, Roll?"

The creature didn't make any sort of reply, but Kyouya didn't mind; he loved his two pets deeply, and just being by them brought him comfort. Putting the hedgehog back down on the ground, Kyouya made his way to the bathroom.

"Kyouya?"

The teenager turned on the spot at his name, finding Fon standing in the entrance of the hallway, as kind as ever as he tucked his hands into his sleeves.

"Would you like for me to drop you off at school today?" Fon knew not to expect much, but he offered anyway; no matter how long it would take, he had to show his nephew that kindness _did _exist – most importantly, he had to teach the younger how to utilise it himself.

With a shake of his head, Kyouya continued on into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He wasn't sure why his uncle had offered to take him, but he didn't need for the other to do so; he was quite capable of walking, and it was something he had long-since grown used to doing – nothing had to change now, not when it would probably go back to the way it had been previously, anyway.

_**~~XX~~**_

As it turned out, Fon's home was a bit further away from the school than Kyouya's parents' house was; the teenager hadn't arrived at school until ten minutes to the bell.

Pushing his way through the crowds that obnoxiously blocked the hallways, Kyouya had to use every bit of resistance he had in him to not whip out his two tonfa and start clearing them out himself; he couldn't stand people crowding him, it making him so distressed, he felt physically sick.

The skylark was quick to come across the same three herbivores he always seemed to have run-ins with, a small, timid brunet named Tsunayoshi and his two followers – well, one was like a follower, and Kyouya often wondered if the other one was an overprotective puppy in disguise, his metaphorical tail wagging every time he spoke to Tsunayoshi but hating everyone else around him.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna blinked as he backed away, putting distance between them wisely. He wasn't sure what they had been pulled up for this time, but it was no secret that, as head of the Disciplinary Committee, Kyouya often 'disciplined' people for such petty reasons, such as their eyebrows being 'against school regulations' – whatever that meant.

"Herbivore, why is there a tear in your jacket?" Kyouya's dark eyes lingered on the pale brown uniform jacket, disgusted to find it in such poor condition; there should be no reason for even the _slightest _tear to appear in any of the uniform components.

"U-umm…" Tsuna laughed nervously as he looked to his two friends, almost begging them for help. "See, we were walking to school this morning, and… well, the neighbourhood dog chased me again and I fell over… It must have gotten caught on something and ripped. I'm _very _sorry, Hibari-san; I'll have it fixed tonight and it won't happen again!"

"See to it that it doesn't." Kyouya went to leave the trio and continue on to his office for quiet time, but his sharp gaze quickly caught sight of the other Italian transfer student that tended to hang around Tsunayoshi. The skylark wasn't on good terms _at all _with the other, instead a mutual dislike hung between them.

"Why is he in such a bad mood?" Kyouya fingered the handle of one of his tonfa, ready to hit some sense into the blond boy who was shoving people out of his way with vulgar words accompanying his actions.

Tsuna blinked before he and his friends turned to see who the Prefect was talking about, only to sigh as they caught sight of their seemingly-bipolar blond friend named Belphegor who had moved from Italy with his adoptive parent a few months back.

The brunet blushed as he avoided all eye contact with Kyouya, instead reaching up to scratch at his cheek as he tried to explain things as delicately as possible. "He said that… umm… W-well… His boyfriend… doesn't… want to, umm… d-do… _things_ anymore…"

Kyouya blinked, processing these words. "He is in a foul mood because he is not getting sex?"

Tsuna squeaked, his blush darkening. He nodded, whispering, "Pretty much…"

Kyouya didn't understand this; why would someone want to value something so disgusting to the point they became moody if they didn't get it? Sexual relationships were as foul to him as kissing was, if not more so; he couldn't stomach the idea of someone touching him in a friendly manner, much less intimately – his body parts were _his, _and he didn't want _anyone _touching them.

"I'm going to bite that herbivore to death for such petty reasoning to be starting fights in school." With that said, Kyouya had grabbed his tonfa and moved after a raging blond.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kyouya returned home after school, he was angered to hear that his uncle's soft voice was accompanied by a female one; he had already said he didn't want to meet Fon's girlfriend, and yet, here she was anyway – why was this?

Stepping into the living room, Kyouya's dark eyes fixed on an indigo-haired female seated on the couch next to Fon, her long tresses falling down her face and resting against her chest. She wore baggy black clothing, hiding her frame, and a hat just as big rested on her head, only just revealing violet orbs.

"Kyouya." Fon smiled at his nephew as he gestured to his female guest. "This is Viper, my girlfriend. Viper, this is Kyouya."

"It's Mammon." The woman was quiet, her violet eyes showing no hint as to what she was feeling.

The skylark didn't make any sign of acknowledgement towards whom he viewed as a trespasser; he instead glared at his uncle, saying, "I thought she would have been gone by the time I came home."

"We were having a cup of tea together, Kyouya." Fon's gentle gaze drifted over to the coffee table before them, two mugs of steaming hot tea awaiting them. "Viper may leave whenever she wishes; not because you ask her to. I understand you may not be comfortable around her just yet, but she is entitled to my home just as much as you, Kyouya."

The teenager's cold gaze swept between the adults for several seconds before he sneered and turned around, heading back to his bedroom. He closed the door quietly behind him, as organised as ever as he dropped his schoolbag by his desk and removed his books to sit them on the hardwood. Hibird chirped happily as he flew from his cage, landing on the skylark's shoulder.

"Can you believe that herbivore?" Kyouya reached up, scratching beneath the bird's beak as he looked around for Roll. "Coming in here and acting like she owns the place. I should bite her to death."

"Hibari! Hibari!" The bird nuzzled his face against Kyouya's cheek, chirping again in joy.

Quickly organising his desk, Kyouya sat down at the desk, getting stuck in to his homework; he needed a distraction from the annoyance swirling around his head. Hibird eventually nestled himself in against raven locks as he went to sleep, and Roll had been picked up and sat on the desk, the hedgehog watching as his owner worked.

Kyouya wasn't sure how long had passed before his bedroom door opened once again and Fon stepped in.

"What?" Kyouya placed his pen down on the desk, turning to look at his uncle.

"I just thought you might be interested to know that Viper is gone." The man was leaning against the doorframe, his hands tucked away in his hanfu. "She had to go pick her kids up from school."

"She has _kids_?" Though Kyouya appeared as stoic as usual, he was greatly distressed inside; if Viper had kids, and she often came to visit, then she would probably bring said kids with her on occasion where he would have to deal with them. "Are they _yours?" _

"Of course not, Kyouya." Fon laughed softly, as if the thought of this amused him. "They're foster children; she took them in when she was still living in Italy – a friend of hers had asked her to do it."

"I don't like them." Kyouya turned back to his homework, his way of saying that the conversation was over.

"But, Kyouya, you haven't even met them." Fon stepped into the room, sitting down on the younger's bed. He crossed his arms against his chest, his never-ending patience making it easy for him to deal with his nephew. "They're good kids; I think you'd like them."

"No." Flicking his pen through his notebook, Kyouya waved his hand dismissively through the air. "You can leave now."

"Do you want any help with your homework?" The Chinese male stood up, moving to the desk.

"No." Kyouya instinctively tensed at his uncle's proximity, not used to people being so close to him. "I do not need any help with this."

"Did your parents ever sit down and help you?"

"Of course not; they were too busy screaming at each other to care about my studies."

"Then let me help, please." Fon reached out, grabbing the textbook the younger was taking notes from. "I want to show you that I care about how you're going at school."

The skylark was confused by this, so used to the solitude that came with shutting everyone out, he didn't understand the kindness he was being presented with. He soon nodded as he started writing in his notebook again, his uncle simplifying what was important.

It didn't take long at all of discussing with his uncle what he was learning, solidifying his understanding of the topic, for him to start to like this activity; before, being around people was a scary thing for him, but he could make an exception for Fon; the man was so kind and helpful, it was hard to want him to stay away.

"Oh, Kyouya?" Fon turned the page in the textbook, scanning the next couple of paragraphs.

"Hn."

"Viper will be coming over for dinner." Dark eyes didn't miss the way Kyouya visibly tensed, but he continued on anyway. "She'll be bringing her kids with her. Will you please_ try _and get along with them? They've been through a lot."

"That's not my problem." Waiting impatiently for the man to read out more sentences, Kyouya felt his annoyance rising; he would treat herbivores how he wanted – their past was irrelevant to him.

"The older one can give as good as he takes, but the younger boy is fragile." Fon sighed, as if thinking about this upset him. "He'll hide it well, but he's sensitive. _Please _be nice to at least _him_."

"Why?" Kyouya turned to look at his uncle, frustrated by this; why did the subject of herbivores always have to come up between them? "I don't like herbivores."

"Kyouya… This is important to Viper and her foster children, as well as me. I won't ask much of you, but this means a lot to me; please give them both a chance."

Kyouya stared for a few seconds before he turned back to his homework. He moved to grab Roll before the hedgehog walked off the edge of the desk, putting said pet on his lap instead. "I don't like herbivores, uncle – if they put one toe out of line, I'll bite them both to death."

Fon couldn't ask for more; at least Kyouya _would _give it a _try_. Patting raven hair, he smiled. "Thank you, nephew. We'll finish up here and then I will start on dinner. Will you help me?"

Kyouya wanted to say no, to stay in his room alone until the inevitable event, but truth be told, he _was _enjoying spending time with his uncle, and he _would _like to learn how the older male cooked so well.

Standing up from his desk, Kyouya put Roll down on the ground before he carefully moved Hibird to the desk. "I will wash my hands."

Fon was happy, glad that his nephew was slowly starting to trust him; it was something that wouldn't happen overnight, and Fon could respect that.

_**~~XX~~**_

Kyouya sat in the living room that night, watching TV. The couch was seated next to the large window that oversaw the front yard, the curtains drawn. His attention had been grabbed by headlights from a car signalling that his uncle's girlfriend had arrived.

Stretching his arms into the air, Kyouya spread himself out along the couch like a cat, not wanting to get up and greet anyone; he would much rather leave that for his uncle to deal with. However, two minutes later, when a familiar head of blue flashed in his peripheral vision, he found himself jumping from the couch and running into the entrance hall, feeling anger boil inside him at the thought that the one he hated the most was in _his _house.

"Kyouya!" Fon, who had seen his nephew coming, reached out to restrain the younger. Kyouya struggled in his arms, the other seemingly bent on starting a fight.

"Kufufu~" The blue-haired, heterochromatic-eyed teenager that had just entered Kyouya's home smirked as he reached out, poking the other's cheek in a taunting manner. He laughed again as the other bit at his finger, not stopping his prodding until his guardian had slapped his hand away. "What are you doing here, Kyouya?"

"How is that your business, pineapple herbivore?" If Kyouya had his tonfa on him, he'd have beaten the shit out of the taller male, but alas he had to make do with his hands tonight – if his uncle would let go of him, that was. "Get off me, Fon! I'm going to bite him to death!"

"What's gotten into you, Kyouya?" Fon hugged the younger tight to him, his eyes darting between the two teenagers who apparently knew each other already. He was thankful when Mammon asked her two kids to go and sit in the living room, giving him time to talk to Kyouya. He watched as the tallest teenager – Mukuro, Fon knew he was named – wrapped his arm around the teal-haired boy accompanying him, leading the very short male into the living room. "Do you know him?"

Kyouya nodded, still not calm at even the _thought _of the other still in his home. "I want him _gone!_"

"Tell me what's happened between you two." Fon was as calm as ever, knowing the skylark just needed someone to talk to. "Can I do anything to help?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Kyouya was stoic as he glared at his uncle. "Just know that I hate _him _more than _anyone_."

Fon was about to question this before his girlfriend spoke up, as quiet as she had been earlier. "Mukuro and Kyouya have conflicted badly in the past; they do not get along. I didn't realise it was _this _Kyouya until I saw their interaction together."

"But _why _have they conflicted previously? I cannot help if I don't understand." Fon threaded slender fingers through the teenager's hair.

"I think they're just too much alike." Mammon held her hand out into the air as if awaiting something. "My information doesn't come cheap."

Fon chuckled as he nodded. "Of course. I'll pay you tonight." Looking down at the Prefect, he then added, "Are you going to be alright during dinner, Kyouya? Would you rather eat in your room tonight?"

"I'm not going to my room to eat because of _them_." Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "This is _my _home and I will do as I please in it."

"I understand that, but I don't want you to be fighting." Fon appreciated the fact it would take a lot of work to deal with Kyouya, and he wasn't going to get mad over something like this – it was part of Kyouya's nature, and he would have to learn to work around it. "What if we send the boys to eat in the living room tonight and you stay with us? Is that acceptable?"

Kyouya nodded, a prideful smirk crossing his face; as long as _he _wasn't losing to the younger guest, he was fine with that.

_**~~XX~~**_

Dinner was uneventful, Fon having been true to his words and separating the three teenagers. Kyouya had been forced to listen to his uncle and his girlfriend talk about things he cared nothing for, but it was better than having to eat with someone he hated so much, so he tolerated it.

Once dinner and dessert had been eaten, the skylark had disappeared back into his own room, having grabbed his new laptop and lying in bed with it. He turned it on, focusing on setting the brand-new PC up, and once it was ready to go just several minutes later, Kyouya had gotten as far as browsing what programs were installed on it before there was a small knock at his door.

Kyouya watched as the door opened, finding the teal-haired boy poking his head into the room; while the Prefect had never actually spoken a word to this kid before, he had often seen him around town with whom he deemed as his arch-nemesis, and sometimes even Tsunayoshi and his band of herbivores. He had also heard the rumours that flew around Namimori Middle, but he took them with a pinch of salt; this boy lived in a neighbouring town called Kokuyo and attended the middle school there, so it was unlikely most of the Namimori students even knew who he was and simply spread around what they had heard for fun.

"What?" Kyouya hated the blank look that was fixed on him, emerald eyes seemingly piercing through him. He felt his body tense, unused to having someone look at him for so long _without _fear.

"Have you seen my Master?" The boy spoke in a monotonous voice, but there was underlying discomfort in his voice, as if he were nervous to be here. "He disappeared again."

"If I _had _seen him, I'd have bitten him to death by now, herbivore." Kyouya turned back to his laptop, making a mental note to go and buy an external mouse; he didn't like the built-in pad the PC had.

"Oh…" The smaller male nodded, taking a step back. "Sorry for disturbing you." He went to close the door, only to stop as the older male spoke to him again.

"You're the blond herbivore's boyfriend, aren't you?" Kyouya's eyes raked over the boy before him. The teal-haired male was nothing special; he was very skinny, and even for a fourteen-year-old, he was small. His hands seemed to have a habit of shaking at random times, and he often fell silent all of a sudden, his eyes taking on a distant look; Kyouya had witnessed this for himself when he had seen the other in town with the herbivorous group.

"Bel-senpai?" A teal head cocked to the side before he nodded.

"What do you see in him?" Kyouya sat up slightly, awaiting an answer; he didn't understand how anyone could want to be with the blond as he was a violent, whiny little brat that always seemed to throw tantrums if he didn't get his own way.

Emerald eyes darted to the side, as if their owner was afraid of having been put on the spot with that question. Speaking in a quiet, uncertain tone that was far different from the rumours Kyouya had heard of this boy being a snarky, sarcastic little shit, the smaller said, "I grew up with Bel-senpai… Master, too… They looked after me when I was little, and I _love _Bel-senpai…"

Kyouya wrinkled his nose up, disgusted to hear of this 'love' thing again. "Your standards are very low, herbivore."

"Maybe so… But he loves me, too…" The younger looked to the ground, his body starting to shake. "Senpai… Senpai helped us go to Mammon so we weren't separated… He got us out of our previous foster's hands… He lived on the streets for years, but when he got adopted, he helped us… I love him, and he loves _me_."

"Fran, what are you doing in here?"

Both Fran and Kyouya turned around at Mukuro's voice, finding the tallest teenager reaching out to pull the boy named Fran out of the room. Heterochromatic eyes glared at Kyouya before the blue-haired male turned his foster brother around and walked him away from the room.

"No need to bother skylarks with your love life, Fran; as long as you're happy, it's all that matters. Kyouya wouldn't care anyway; he shouldn't be sticking his beak where it doesn't belong."

Kyouya had jumped out of bed, ready to pummel the taller male, before he reminded himself that a fight was what the other was looking for, and he didn't want to chance losing in front of his uncle – not like the last time the skinnier male had humiliated him by beating him effortlessly in a fight.

Instead, the skylark got back in his bed, trying to put all of his attention on his laptop. There was just one thing that was bothering him about his conversation with the boy; if what he had said was true and he had been with the two older males for as long as he had… how were they still so close? Shouldn't they have drifted by now? Fought? Anything but be as close as they were?

Sighing to himself, Kyouya decided friendship was something he would probably never come to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kyouya woke up the next morning, he was frustrated to hear movement in the room next to his; Fon's girlfriend had stayed the night and, consequently, so had her foster kids. The skylark could have done without their presence, but no matter what he had said, Fon had insisted it would be fine.

Getting out of bed, Kyouya moved to his closet. He pulled his clothing out for the day, choosing his uniform as he usually did; there wasn't a lot that he liked, but school was one of those very few things.

After fixing his hair, the skylark then moved to the bathroom in order to take care of his teeth. He started to grind said body parts as he heard his arch nemesis' voice from outside of the door, knowing that if he could hold out until his hygiene was looked after, he would have plenty of time to beat the absolute shit out of the taller male at breakfast.

Upon exiting the bathroom and walking into the dining room a few minutes later, Kyouya glared at the unwelcome guests sitting at his table; it should have just been he and his uncle, after all.

"Good morning, Kyouya." Fon, who was standing by the counter, passed a plate of food to his nephew. "Here is your breakfast."

Kyouya accepted the meal, but he narrowed his eyes at the man as he did so. "Why are they still here?"

"Because they have every right to be so, Kyouya."

"Kufufu~" Heterochromatic eyes fixed on the raven-haired male, amusement shining in multi-coloured orbs. "So selfish, Kyouya; let us enjoy this meal - it's good."

"Senpai?"

Kyouya bit back what he wanted to say, instead turning to look at the teal-haired boy sitting next to his enemy.

"Do you just fight with my Master all the time because you like him?" Emerald eyes blinked innocently up at the skylark. "Are you just trying to get him to have sex with you?"

"Oya, Fran; I don't know about Kyouya, but I'm not interested in that just yet." Mukuro smirked at his friend, mismatched eyes glaring at the Prefect, as if daring him to bite back.

Fran nodded. "Then Kyouya-Senpai likes you and that's why he acts like an over-emotional girl on her period whenever he sees you."

Kyouya growled as he moved closer to the younger two, ready to throttle the boy. "I will bite you to death, herbivore."

"Ah, but, Senpai, I already have a boyfriend!" Fran raised his hands into the air, waving them side-to-side. "Please don't come onto me like this; Bel-Senpai will go back on his own period if he knows."

Fon and Mammon looked at each other for a few seconds before they sighed; hopefully they would be able to stop the three from fighting once they all got used to each other and their new arrangements.

"Kyouya, are you going to eat with us today?" Fon pulled out one of the seats around the table, inviting his nephew to join them.

Kyouya was going to say no, but all it took for him to change his mind was another antagonistic comment from the blue-haired male, not wanting to give Mukuro the satisfaction of the other leaving to eat in solitude.

Sitting in between Fon and Fran, Kyouya glared silently at the table as if it were the cause of all his problems, his hands gripping tightly the chopsticks as he tried to control his temper; it wouldn't do to start a fight here in front of Fon, after all.

"Kyouya, last night Viper and I came to a decision." Fon sat next to his girlfriend, as soft as ever.

Kyouya tensed, not sure he wanted to hear this; he could imagine how much he would hate it. "..."

"Viper is going to move in with us." Fon expected the angry glare he received, but he didn't let it get to him; his nephew was just upset.

"So this pineapple herbivore and his frog side-kick are going to be here, too?" Kyouya felt as if he could hit something at this realisation.

"Who are you calling a pineapple, skylark?" Mukuro glared.

"Why does everyone think I'm a frog?" Fran let out a dramatic sigh. "That crazy fake-prince has too much charisma for his fat head."

"They're not staying here." Kyouya shoved his plate away, too disgusted by the idea of sharing his home with someone he hated so much. "Anywhere but here."

"You wound me, Kyouya."

"At least now you only have to go to the next room for when you want to have sex with Master, Kyouya-Senpai."

Kyouya didn't hesitate to pick his plate up and smash it down on top of Fran's head. He caught sight of the way emerald eyes widened in shock before a thin sheet of tears welled up in them, but he didn't care; he was angered beyond belief at the boy's words for a multitude of reason.

Three sets of eyes stared in shock before Fran's sniffing snapped them out of it. Mukuro frowned as he pulled his friend into his arms, patting a teal head gently. He glared at the skylark as Fran let out a sob, whispering in soft French to the youngest.

"Kyouya, why would you - Kyouya, I'm talking to you." Fon stood up, but his nephew was gone.

The man sighed before he moved to Fran's side. He leant down, making sure there was no injury.

Emerald eyes watched the male warily before he sobbed again and buried his face in Mukuro's chest, memories of a past he wished he never had playing through his mind.

Mammon was talking to the blue-haired male, the skylark's actions having dismantled everyone; of everything they could have expected, it wasn't for the teenager to react so badly.

-XX-

When Kyouya returned home that night, he was glad to find that it was only him and his uncle now. The man was sitting in the living room with a novel open on his lap.

"Kyouya?" Fon calmly closed the book as he regarded his nephew. Kyouya was listening to him, but the younger was looking anywhere but at Fon. "Kyouya, what happened this morning?"

"You saw it for yourself, uncle; there's no need to question it." Kyouya tensed uncomfortably, not liking this kind of confrontation; his parents had let him do whatever he wanted, and no one else had the guts to stand up to him - anyone who did ended up having the shit beaten out of them, but with Fon it was different; he didn't want to fight with his uncle because he wanted the man's approval.

"There was no need to hit Fran over the head with a plate, Kyouya; you could have really hurt him." Fon sighed.

"He made me angry." Kyouya shrugged, as if it were obvious.

"Didn't you think that there are other ways to handle it whenever someone makes you angry?" Fon was as gentle as ever with his nephew.

"No." Kyouya spoke as if it were obvious.

"Why didn't you talk it out with him? Violence shouldn't be the answer for something so trivial."

Kyouya just blinked, as if he didn't understand this. "Talk it out? Why would I want to do that?"

"Because hurting someone just for a comment is out of the question." Pulling his phone from his pocket, Fon passed it over to the younger. "I want you to call him and apologise."

Kyouya glared at the phone with offended eyes, unable to believe his uncle expected him to say sorry to someone he hardly knew. "No."

"Kyouya, I'm not tolerating that kind of behaviour from any of you." Grabbing his nephew's hand, Fon curled the smaller fingers around the device. "Call Viper's number and tell her you want to say sorry."

"No."

"I'm not arguing about this, Kyouya." As patient as Fon was, there were things that tried even his tolerance – this was one of those things. "Your parents never disciplined you, but that doesn't mean I won't. Make an apology or I will discipline you."

"I don't apologise to herbivores." Kyouya would have argued further on the matter had the phone in his hand not started to ring, the caller ID telling him it was Mammon calling. He scowled as he thrust the phone back to his uncle as if it had burned him, wanting nothing to do with the woman.

Fon sighed before he answered the call, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello, Viper. …What? What happened?"

Kyouya became curious at the sudden look of distress that crossed his uncle's face. He moved closer so that he could hear better, recognising a well-disguised tone of panic in the man's voice.

"Will he be okay? …Okay, I'm coming down there now." Half a minute later, Fon was saying goodbye before he hung the phone up, looking at his nephew with all seriousness. "I need to go to the hospital."

The skylark cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Fon didn't waste any time leaving the living room to get himself ready for his departure, speaking to the younger as he walked. "Fran was out at his boyfriend's home earlier, and they were sent down to the shops to get ingredients for dinner. Fran is in shock and isn't talking to tell us how it happened, but his boyfriend was run over by a truck. The poor thing saw it all…"

Kyouya looked as stoic as ever, but even he could appreciate the severity of the situation; while he didn't like people much at all, he wasn't cold-hearted enough to not care about the turmoil Fran would be going through - he could only  
Imagine how it must feel to watch someone close to you get hurt so badly.

"Will you come to the hospital with me?" Fon had entered his bedroom by now, moving to his closet to get his coat and shoes. "Please? It would mean a lot to me if you would, Kyouya."

Kyouya wanted nothing more than to say no, but he knew his uncle was upset and didn't need anything more on his plate; he knew Fon wouldn't have asked this of him unless he needed the younger's support.

Nodding, Kyouya tensed himself as strong arms wrapped around him, hugging him tight. He frowned, not moving an inch; he hated to be touched, but somehow this wasn't too bad - he could tolerate this.

"Thank you, Kyouya..." Fon pulled away shortly after, getting himself ready.

Kyouya wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew it was nothing nice.

-XX-

Kyouya hated hospitals for a multitude of reasons, and walking through the cold corridors by Fon's side, he didn't hate them any less.

"This is his room." Fon knocked on one of the doors in the corridor before opening it. He ushered Kyouya in before he entered, closing the door silently behind him.

Kyouya tensed again at the crowd that had been awaiting them, feeling as if he could throw up from the mere sight of them. Taking a seat in the furtherest corner, Kyouya looked to see who was in the room.

As expected, Mammon was seated closest to the bed. Fran sat on her lap, his body trembling violently as he stared blankly ahead, his skin pale with shock. There was blood all over his clothing, his hands covered in the dried fluid, splotches and streaks over his face, almost as if he had been clawing at himself while the blood was still fresh. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings, probably trapped in his own mind.

Mukuro sat next to the two, his heterochromatic eyes closed as if what he was seeing was too painful for him. A silver, long-haired man sat next to the teenager, whom Kyouya recognised as Belphegor's adoptive parent - the man had been called in to Namimori Middle enough times about Belphegor's delinquent behaviour for the skylark to know this. He looked greatly distressed, bags darker than usual beneath his eyes as he held the blond's hand in his own shaking one.

Kyouya watched as Fon moved to Mammon's side, the two kissing softly for a second before they whispered amongst themselves. The Prefect finally looked to the bed, finding the blond boy laying on the mattress, countless IVs connecting to his body as an oxygen mask helped his chest rise and fall harshly. There were stitches on his face, bandages wrapped tightly around what seemed like every visible inch of his skin. His fingers were crooked, as if someone had taken a hammer to them several times, and one leg was propped up into the air by a sling, the other hidden beneath a blanket. His right arm was in a cast, and his bangs had been pinned back, revealing eyes that no one ever saw squeezed shut tightly, his mouth down turned in a frown as he sucked in frantic breaths he couldn't get without the oxygen mask.

"He's very lucky." Fon spoke to the long-haired man, patting the other's shoulder gently. "It's not every day someone survives such an ordeal. Are you okay, Squalo?"

"Do I fucking look okay?" the other snarled. "I don't... Stupid shithead, he is... Always causing me stress. No fucking wonder I'm losing so much hair. The cops spoke to me and said the truck driver didn't see him coming. Apparently Bel was chasing some dumb cat and came out of nowhere."

"What's his condition?"

"Stabilised, but still critical." The man named Squalo sighed, reaching out to cup the boy's cheek tenderly. "I already lost his brother; I don't need to lose him as well."

"Of course not." Fon knew just how much Mammon and Squalo loved these three kids; the long-haired man loved Belphegor like his own child, and Mammon was the most motherly figure any of them had ever had in their lives; despite their difference in age, Mammon and Belphegor were best friends, the two having a very close relationship.

Kyouya watched in silence as Mukuro finally opened his eyes, turning to look at his foster brother. The skylark had almost thought he had fallen asleep, and it wouldn't have been surprising if that were the case; who knew how long they had been here for?

"It's okay, Fran."

Kyouya tilted his head as he watched the way Mukuro reached out, wrapping his arms around the younger male. He didn't understand why the other was giving comfort, especially since Fran was sitting quietly on Mammon's lap. Was he doing this because he loved the teal-haired boy? But why did he love the smallest male? Why was he here at the hospital when he could have just stayed home? It didn't look as if he wanted to be here; why didn't he catch a taxi back to his home?

Looking at his uncle, Kyouya frowned; the man had his arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, his face buried in her indigo hair.

This entire atmosphere was alien to Kyouya, and he felt so out of place, he wanted to go home - he didn't need to be here when he really didn't care all that much for the other student's outcome; it was wrong of him to have come in the first place.

"Kyouya...?"

Kyouya looked to Mukuro, finding heterochromatic eyes fixed on him. Growling, he hissed, "What."

"Will you come to the canteen with me, please?" Mukuro reached out, grabbing Fran's hand in order to squeeze it.

"No."

"Kyouya!" Fon was not in the mood for his nephew's difficulty, and he couldn't help but raise his voice. "Do as you're asked!"

Kyouya sent his uncle a reproachful glare before he got up, following the other out of the room.

It was silent between them as they walked, Mukuro seemingly lost in thought while Kyouya naturally remained quiet. Not a word was spoken until a few minutes later, almost at the canteen.

"Belphegor is my best friend, you know?" The blue-haired teenager sighed, feeling dark eyes fix at him. "We met him and his brother when we were all very young. Fran and I were with very abusive foster parents, beaten and, in Fran's case, raped daily. That is why Fran has so many issues; he was really messed up by it all. One day, we were out playing in the yard. He and his brother came by, looking for food. They hadn't eaten for days, so I snuck them some food. They kept coming back after that, and we started to play together when we could. Belphegor's brother did not eat much, giving what he could find to his twin. Once Rasiel became too sick to look after him any more, Belphegor found Squalo. He was living in an apartment with his friend at the time, but he let the boys stay with them. As hard as he had tried to help, Rasiel was sick and passed away soon after. Belphegor was very distraught, but he and Squalo were the ones to get Fran and I out of there and into Mammon's care instead. Belphegor is very important to me, and it hurts very much to see him like this. I want to help him the way he helped us, but I know I can't."

All through this, Kyouya had listened in silence, never judging; he was simply surprised by what he had heard, not knowing this about any of them - he had taken the others to be a bunch of spoilt brats who had everything handed to them. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"Not many people do. Talking about Rasiel is painful for him, so he avoids it. He thinks it's his fault Rasiel died because he always ate what was given to him and did not think about his brother's hunger."

Kyouya closed his eyes, nodding. He stopped when Mukuro did, wincing as the other suddenly fell into him, the younger letting out a loud sob as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya.

"I do not want Belphegor to die..." Mukuro hugged the smaller male tighter at the thought. "I do not..."

Kyouya just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do; sure, he was a cold person, but he wasn't heartless; he could recognise when someone just wanted comfort.

"..."Patting a head of blue hair, Kyouya cleared his throat in uneasiness, wondering if that would be enough.

-XX-

Getting Fran out of the hospital and back to Fon's home had been difficult; he had started screaming as he was pulled away from his boyfriend, thrashing to be back by the blond's side. Hospital staff had been forced to sedate him, and had given him sleeping tablets to try and get him through the night.

Now, Kyouya was laying in his bed, listening as the younger tossed and turned and cried out for Belphegor from the room next to his. The other three were still at the hospital, having passed Fran off to Fon to try and get the boy to rest; after what he had witnessed, he didn't need to be stuck in a hospital room with nothing to distract him.

Kyouya felt bad for the boy, knowing Fran loved Belphegor very much. Part of him hoped Fran would at least rest a bit more peacefully through the night, and with that thought in mind, he was fast asleep, his dreams replaying the conversation he had had with Mukuro at the hospital; if those three teenagers could hide their pain so well, then that meant Kyouya wasn't alone; it hurt him inside to have gone through what he had with his family, but he was too prideful to admit it. At least now he knew he wasn't alone in his battle, that there were others who had suffered as well.

Kyouya didn't know anyone else he could relate to, but now, things didn't seem so bleak; if the other three herbivores could live so happily after what they had been through, then that meant there was hope for him, too. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Kyouya got out of bed the next morning, the first thing he did was find his uncle. It was still early in the morning, so the skylark wasn't expecting to find both Fon and Fran in the living room, the TV playing at a soft hum in the background. The boy was clinging to the oldest male, his head on Fon's shoulder as he hiccupped.

"Good morning, Kyouya." Fon smiled at his nephew, his fingers threading through bloodied teal locks. "Did you sleep alright?"

Kyouya shrugged, sitting next to Fran. He could feel the way the younger's body quivered violently, unable to understand just how badly affected the boy had been by the accident.

"Kyouya, can you take him into your room and sit with him for a while? I'll make a start on breakfast now that everyone's awake."

Though Kyouya wasn't happy at all to do as asked, he still reached out and tugged at the bloodstained school jacket Fran still wore. "Come, herbivore."

Fran didn't resist; he followed behind in silence until they were standing in the middle of the skylark's bedroom, dark eyes staring at the small boy.

Kyouya had never been in this situation before; he had no idea what to say or do. Cocking his head to the side, he sat on his bed before saying, "You look like crap."

Emerald eyes looked blankly to the older teenager, Fran's face as expressionless as ever. "…"

Unflinching beneath the piercing gaze, Kyouya continued on. "You should get in the shower; you have blood all over you."

Fran winced at these words, the trembling in his hands getting worse. He whimpered as fresh tears slipped down his cheeks, reaching up to rip at his strands. When he spoke, it was in a voice full of horror. "T-there was… so much blood… It was everywhere… All over the truck… The ground… There was a trail… from where the truck had dragged him… I-I… He k-kept choking on his own blood… He was trying to scream… But he couldn't… And t-then he just… He just stopped moving… I tried to shake him, but he wouldn't wake up again… I t-t-thought… he was dead…"

Kyouya stared, unable to imagine such a horrible scenario. "…"

"T-the truck driver…" A distant look crossed emerald eyes, showing just how lost in his thoughts Fran was. "H-he… He got out… He didn't know what to do… When people came out of their houses, he asked them to take me away… He called an ambulance, but n-no one knew what t-to do… A woman t-tried to pull m-me away, but I didn't w-want to leave my senpai… I just kept s-shaking him… and begging him to… to wake up again…"

"…"

"T-then the ambulance came… They had to pull him out from behind the wheels… He got stuck and was dragged across the ground…"

As disturbing as what he was hearing was, Kyouya couldn't find it in himself to be shaken by this information; it just wasn't in his nature to concern himself over others. "You should have a shower before breakfast; it's unhygienic to be eating with blood caked over your body."

Fran rubbed at his face with both hands before he nodded. "Okay…" With that whispered, he turned around to leave for the bathroom.

Kyouya left his room again once he heard the sounds of the shower turn on from down the hall. Making his way to the kitchen, Kyouya sat down at the dining table, watching as his uncle went about preparing breakfast.

"Make sure you are kind to him, Kyouya." Fon wasn't joking as he turned around to look at the younger. "He's very stressed. Where is he now?"

"In the shower. I don't feel comfortable with the idea of him spreading blood everywhere."

"Kyouya, he doesn't have any diseases if that's what you're worried about; he's been tested several times over the years; he even had another test just a few days ago."

"It's not _his _blood I'm sickened by; I doubt any of that is his own in the first place." Running his fingers through his soft locks, Kyouya continued on. "It's that blond herbivore's blood I don't want to touch; who knows what we'd pick up from it."

"Bel is just as clean as Fran is, Kyouya." Moving to sit across from the younger male, Fon reached out, taking his nephew's hand in his. "You need to be a friend to Fran right now; he doesn't have many at all, and he really needs someone by his side after this; I can't even begin to fathom the mental damage seeing the accident would have caused."

Pulling his hand from Fon's, Kyouya shrugged. "I don't want to be his friend. If he needs someone so much, he should stick by the pineapple herbivore's side."

"Kyouya…" Fon was quick to become stern, not about to allow _any _sort of mistreatment towards Fran. "Kyouya, if you don't want to be his friend, that's fine, but if I find out you've been making things harder for him, we're going to be having a long talk."

"…"

"You need to show him kindness, and if he needs to talk about what happened, you _have _to listen to him, Kyouya." Fon wasn't stupid; he knew his nephew barely knew what kindness was, but if there was as good a time to learn about it, it was now. "Don't judge him; just listen to what he has to say. You don't even need to reply back to him if you don't want to – just don't let him keep it locked up inside."

"What if I don't want to listen to him?" Drumming his fingers on the table, Kyouya was quickly growing bored of this conversation; he would much rather go back to his room and get himself ready for his day of school. "I don't care much for what happened; the blond herbivore has only ever antagonised me."

"Whatever Bel has done should not be reflected back onto Fran," the older male explained. "He shouldn't be guilty because of association; he and Belphegor are two completely different people, and their personalities are so different, it's conflicting."

"It is not my problem; no one I cared for was run over by a truck."

"But what if the positions were reversed and it was _you _who may lose someone important to you? No one knows what to expect with Bel; he could pass any second without warning."

"But it _wasn't _me, uncle; that's a stupid hypothesis."

Fon sighed, knowing he was going to have to spend time with his nephew and try to get him to understand how crucial it was to support Fran – for now, he had to make breakfast so he had time to take Kyouya to school and then drop Fran back off to Mammon.

"Go and get ready for school." Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Fon stood back up and returned to his cooking, hoping that Kyouya would be a bit more sociable once he had eaten. "Breakfast won't be far off."

Kyouya was silent as he left the room, sparing not even a glance for the boy who stepped out of the bathroom in front of him, clearly trembling from anxiety as he stood there awkwardly, clad only in a towel.

"K-kyouya-senpai…?" Fran tried to stop the other, to ask for help regarding what to do now that he was out of the shower, but the older male just ignored him. Whimpering quietly to himself, he started to shake more as he realised how vulnerable he was without a second set of clothing to change into; had washing all of the blood off his skin been worth taking off his clothing splattered with blood anyway…?

_**~~XX~~**_

Staring out of the window of the Disciplinary Committee office, Kyouya's onyx orbs focused on a group of familiar figures by the perimeter of the school. Tsunayoshi and his friends stood on one side of the small chain-link fence while Mukuro and Fran stood on the other, the blue-haired male's arms wrapped securely around Fran's shoulders as the younger cried.

Kyouya didn't understand when Tsunayoshi and his dark-haired companion each took turns holding Fran to their chests so that the smallest male could cry into them; he felt more comfortable watching the silver-haired teenager stare with a stoic expression – that was something he could relate to much more than _that_.

The Prefect wasn't entirely understanding of why Fran was even bothering to go to school when it was clear that the other was too distraught to do anything there; wouldn't it make more sense to just stay home and cry instead of burdening others with his problems?

Shaking his head, Kyouya turned back to the reports he was reading; he shouldn't concern himself over other herbivores' business when he had enough of his own to deal with.

_**~~XX~~**_

After arriving back at his home hours later, Kyouya was horrified to find boxes scattered around the house. Chewing at his lip, the skylark hurried through the house and to his uncle's bedroom, finding the man unpacking a smaller box that sat on his bed.

"What is this." Kyouya stood in the doorway, glaring at the stronger male.

"Kyouya, I'm not in the mood for this." Fon did seem quite agitated, a harshness in his voice the younger wasn't used to. "You knew full-well that Viper was moving in; don't start anything because I don't want to deal with it right now."

Blinking in surprise, Kyouya wondered what could have happened to upset the laidback male. "Did something happen?"

"Just trying to get all of their belongings out of the house so whoever bought it can move in, and then having to go and get Fran and Mukuro from school… I wasn't telling you to be nice to him just for fun, Kyouya; he was getting bullied for what happened, and…" Sighing, Fon shook his head. "It's probably not my place to tell you. They're sleeping in one of the spare rooms for now, so try not to wake them; they really need their rest."

"Is _she _here?" Kyouya couldn't keep the dislike out of his voice, not wanting to share his home with others.

"She's still at the hospital. I'm moving everything by myself to try and keep the pressure off her, so I would very much appreciate it if you could come with me tonight and help me pack more belongings."

"Maybe." The skylark shrugged, taking notice of the stress that replaced the usual happiness on his uncle's face.

"Well, can you do me a favour in the meantime? Once they wake up, can you help them set their rooms up, please? I know they'd love the distraction."

"I don't want to; they're capable of unpacking their own things, aren't they?"

"Kyouya… Be _nice_. At least _ask _them if they want some help."

Staring at Fon for a few seconds more, Kyouya left the room to go to his own; he could understand that as much as he didn't want the others to be here, he had no choice in the matter, but he couldn't _stand _being forced to crowd with them, especially the pineapple-haired one.

Closing his door behind him, Kyouya moved to his bookshelf, deciding he needed to lose himself in a good novel; things most certainly weren't going the way he had planned.


End file.
